1. Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to enclosing generally disc shaped objects for safe storage. More specifically, they relate to an apparatus and method for enclosing an optical lens blank with, the sides thereof frictionally engaged so as to prevent both horizontal or vertical movement of the lens blank in the enclosure during transportation.
Lens blanks are used as the starting material for corrective lenses in eyeglasses. These "generic" lens blanks are manufactured in bulk quantity by lens manufacturers without any particular refractive correction having basically a convex top, concave bottom and cylindrical side wall, which is ground to the proper correction later by the prescribing optician. Thus, the lens manufacturer is able to manufacture generic lens blanks in large production quantities. When a patient is treated and corrective lenses prescribed by an optometrist or other professional, an optician may then be employed to select the proper lens. In order to prevent the optician from having to maintain a very large supply of lenses all tailored to different prescriptions, the aforementioned lens blanks may be utilized. In that case, an optician would then select a generic lens blank and grind it to the required correction. With the large number of lenses being prescribed, there is obviously a large number of lens blanks being shipped from the manufactures to optical shops across the country.
In this system, the "generic" lens blanks have a convex top surface, a concave bottom and a generally cylindrical side wall. The lens blanks are designed and manufactured such that the convex top may remain in tact, the grinding occurring only to the bottom surface. Thus it is important that the convex top surface remain free of any scratches or other imperfections. Therefore, an important consideration in designing an enclosure box for transportation of such lens blanks is that any contact between the convex top surface of the lens blank and the shipping container must be prevented during shipment. Consequently, the shipping container must comprise a top surface spaced vertically from the lens blank convex top surface. Furthermore, the lens blank must be retained within the shipping enclosure such that vertical movement of the lens blank within the enclosure is prevented. One additional benefit of restricting movement on the lens blank is elimination of the annoying "rattling" that accompanies random movement of an unsecured object within a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous examples exist of containers adapted to transport lenses and the like. One example of such prior art is Seger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,298, which discloses a container having slightly inclined sidewalls, handles, and a removable top. In the Seger enclosure, the inclination of the side walls is outwardly from the base upward. Thus, the Seger enclosure would not be operative to prevent vertical movement of the lens blank.
Another prior art example of a container is Buttery, U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,312, which discloses a folding octagon paper box having a general folding pattern and configuration for assembly of an octagonal container. Buttery does not have inclined sidewalls and thus would not be adapted to restrict vertical movement of the lens blank.
Towell, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,968,660 and 1,968,661, show open topped display containers for candy and other confectionery having outwardly inclined side walls and no top to enclose the container.
Yet other prior art includes the use of styrofoam half sections to enclose lens blanks which are then manually inserted into a box enclosure for shipment.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a lens blank box enclosure for transportation which is adapted to frictionally engage the lens blank side wall and hold it in position during shipment and transportation.
Another objective is to provide a lens blank enclosure box which is adapted to be fabricated from a single sheet of material.
Another objective is to provide a lens enclosure box wherein the lens may be fixed in position during transportation and wherein any physical contact of the lens blank top surface is avoided.
Another objective is to provide a lens enclosure box which has dust flaps positioned at box openings so as to greatly retard entry of dust into the box.
Another objective is to provide a lens enclosure box wherein the side walls thereof are made using a relatively flexible material so as to flex outwardly when engaged by the side walls of a lens blank having a diameter slightly larger than the enclosure.